


First Kiss

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: For the prompt "Can I kiss you?" (From Tumblr)





	First Kiss

They have been working together most afternoons. She’s organizing a proposal for the tentative budget that would increase resources for the Farm while simultaneously helping to construct a plan that would get survivors moved back into the city over the next five years - specifically laborers and tradesmen in key industries. It’s an ambitious plan, one Zavala himself hadn’t approved of at first. She’d burst into his office furious when he’d taken it off the agenda at the previous meeting, and spent the better part of an evening arguing with him over the logistics.

It had been a pleasant way for them to pick each other’s brains, and neither had held back their sentiments. By the time all was said and done, her chest was heaving and she’d been flushed from yelling. He’d been amused, proud even, and told her in no uncertain terms that she had his support. She could draft her proposal and he would back it.

She’s been stealing glances across the table at him from time to time for hours. He is working on his own projects, signing off on requisitions, project requests, the like. The only sounds in the room are the quiet wisk of pen to paper and the occasional tap of a tablet. His office was a quiet place, tucked away from the main strip of the Tower and perfect for productivity.

She had caught his attention when she stood, stretching like a cat, the arch making her worn poncho ride up just high enough to see the apex of her thighs and the trio of buttons that kept her pants on her waist. She had removed her hood and allowed the thick braid of brown black hair to tuck around her shoulder and down her front, rolling her neck to stretch it out. “Look at this for me?”

He had nodded, and she stood behind his right shoulder as he marked her document, slashing items that were too wordy and adding some notes in the margins. She’d leaned forward to read them as he wrote, ever impatient, one hand on his shoulder for balance.

“This is exemplary,” He had said when he finished reviewing it. “The Consensus will have difficulty denying this proposal.”

She beamed, looking down into his eyes, his head turned to the right to regard her. “I hear you’re a tough critic. That means a lot.”

He didn’t smile then, but she saw contentment, pride, and something else in his eyes. It felt like she was falling into them. Her heart stuttered and restarted.

And then, he pushes back in the chair, she removes her hand from his arm. He stands. They’re of nearly even height. His eyes search hers, looking for something. They dip down to her lips and back. He’s debating something. Stops. He’s made up his mind then.

“Can I kiss you?”

Her brain stalls. Blank. Warm. She feels warm, her eyes trapped in his gaze.

Can he…

She wants to…

“Please.” She whispers, mouth a hair’s breadth from his.

She pushes herself against him as his mouth slots against hers. They both groan.

It’s like coming home.


End file.
